


Life is More Fun if you Play Games

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ren plays along with Hux's games. Sometimes he sends someone else to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is More Fun if you Play Games

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt (that I submitted) to reserve's NSFW head canon Friday:
> 
> Kylo only fucks Hux with his mask on. sometimes, when he's busy/feeling bored, he'll send one of the knights to Hux's quarters in his place. Hux isn't supposed to ~know~ that it's not Ren, but of course some of the knights aren't humans but Hux lets himself get fucked by aliens anyway.

Hux had grunted, the air leaving his lungs as Ren pushes him against the wall. His hands roam Hux’s body, slipping between the half-undone buttons of his coat, grazing bare skin, ghosting past his hardening cock, before pulling back to rid himself of his cape, his helmet-

“ _ No _ ,” Hux had told Ren. “Leave the mask on.” And then Hux had grinned wickedly, all teeth, reaching forward to swipe a lick up Ren’s helmet, that Ren himself couldn’t feel, of course, but from the way he shuddered, Hux may as well have licked his bare skin. Hux dropped to his knees to get rid of Ren’s trousers, looking up at Ren as he expertly shoved Ren’s pants to his ankles, while Ren could do nothing but watch.

Ren can’t help feeling like a dog, trapped in his helmet, his sounds of pleasure coming out as static, and his face, flushed, pupils wide, hidden behind the metal cage. 

Ren let out a cry that came out as a burp of static as Hux wrapped his lips around Ren’s cock.

Hux pulled away, smiling at Ren. “Sorry, what was that? Shall I continue?”

Only Hux would have Ren wishing he could escape from his helmet, which he had used as a barrier for so long.

Ren learns this way. How manipulative Hux enjoys being. Hux’s own version of a shell, since he refused to hide behind any physical barriers as Ren does.

Ren learns to play his game. 

Ren learns how much Hux likes their encounters, no matter how much he denies it, how much he calls Ren worthless, how much he says he can find someone better.

Hux likes to meet in his own quarters, on his own schedule. He comms Ren when it suits him, sending him a prompt, vague message that could not be interpreted as anything suspicious by anyone spying on their channel.

_ My quarters. 22:00.  _

It reads like any two colleagues setting up a meeting. 

Though Ren is sure no two colleagues would tumble into each other’s beds faster than they would discuss their missions with each other.

Ren usually arrives promptly to Hux’s chambers. Sometimes he doesn’t. Either way, Hux curses him, yells at Ren for his many flaws, until Ren shuts him up with a cock in his mouth or up his ass. 

Sometimes, Ren decides Hux’s ranting isn’t worth a good fuck. He lets Hux talk and talk, until Hux is red in the face. Ren stays silent underneath his mask, the one Hux likes him to wear, like a muzzle. Sometimes Ren leaves it at that, returns to his own quarters and gets himself off at the thought of a quiet, obedient Hux writhing beneath him. Other times, he grabs Hux and pleasures himself, leaving Hux wanting, crying and begging to be touched.

*

When he has Hux on his knees, rolling his hips against Ren’s cock, Ren reaches forward to Hux’s ear. “You enjoy this, don’t you?” He appreciates how the vocoder makes his voice seem cold, unstrained. He gives a hard thrust and a moan spills from Hux. “You love getting fucked like this.” 

Although Ren can feel the strain of Hux’s body, the pleasure emanating from his mind, even without reading his thoughts, Hux grits his teeth, and says, “I’ve had better.”

*

Ren returns from a three cycle-long mission, sweaty and bloodied, exiting his ship, only to be greeted by a shaky officer who stammers that Hux can’t be there to see Ren’s arrival, but wishes for Ren to come to his quarters tonight at 23:00. Ren doesn’t have to dismiss the officer for him to scurry off once the message is delivered. Ren’s glove, wet with blood, squelches as he clenches his hand. 

Tonight, Ren decides, he’s too tired for Hux’s childish antics. Tonight, he will not deal with Hux himself.

He sends a message to someone else, shutting off his comm before rolling his shoulders, smiling contentedly. Yes, he decides. Tonight, Hux will learn his lesson.

*

Hux hears the hiss of his door opening at 22:56. 

“Ren,” he calls, eyes still on his datapad, but not really reading the words anymore. “You’re early. You know how I feel about punctuality.”

When he hears no response, he wonders if Ren’s mission possibly didn’t go well, and contemplates the value of hounding Ren about the mission, but then decides that it’s been too long- they can talk about that later. 

Hux sighs, placing his glasses and data pad to the side, turning in his chair to face Ren.

Ren leans against his dresser, arms crossed, head cocked to the side-wait, did Ren get a different helmet during his mission? This one is oblong, and the eye slit is a thin bar across the eyes and bridge of the nose.

He walks up to Ren nonetheless, touching the helmet. “Decided to get a new muzzle?” He pulls his hand back and tilts his head back, trying to see if he can discern any features in this new helmet. “I think this one suits you better.”

Ren says nothing in return and the only sound that fills the room is Ren’s slow breathing, made louder by the vocoder in his helmet.

“What’s the matter? Why are you so quiet all the sudden? Ren-”

Ren promptly grabs Hux around the waist, throwing Hux over his shoulder, before dropping him down onto Hux’s bed, watching him bounce on the mattress. 

“Ren, I don’t appreciate being  _ manhandled _ - _ oof _ -”

Ren flips him onto his back. He undoes Hux’s belt, shoving his pants to his ankles, while Hux protests meekly against the mattress.

Hux turns his head around just as Ren shimmies out of his own pants, pulling out his cock, and Hux notices the smattering of blonde curls around his cock, and then Hux flicks his gaze back up to the unfamiliar helmet, behind which he knows is an unfamiliar face, but two lubed fingers are already inside his ass, and Hux jolts when the man finds his prostate. 

Hux understands that this was no accident. He smiles. 

The man’s fingers are quickly replaced by his cock, thick like Ren’s, if not more so and Hux briefly wonders if he’s human- and then he slides into Hux. Hux barely has time to catch his breath when the man starts moving in and out, slow, languid. 

“Ren, faster,” he moans. The man grabs Hux’s hips and thrusts into Hux at a harsh pace, silent as he fucks Hux hard enough to make the bed creak. 

Hux takes himself in his hand, since he knows  the man won’t do anything to help him with it, his other hand braced against the mattress. He comes over his own fist with a cry, and the man, still silent, comes inside Hux soon after. 

He pulls out of Hux, wiping himself with Hux’s sheets before leaving the chambers without a word, leaving Hux, a shuddering, wet mess on his own bed. 

*

On the way back from a meeting with Supreme Leader, Hux jogs to catch with Ren. Ren doesn’t turn to acknowledge his presence.

“Thanks for last night,” Hux murmurs. “Best fuck I’ve had in awhile.” He smirks when he immediately feels Ren skimming his thoughts, picking out the ones from the previous night, the ones where Hux got on his knees for his knight, moaned like a two-credit whore. “My quarters, tonight?” Ren nods, stiffly and Hux moves to walk ahead of Ren. 

_ My game, Ren,  _ he thinks, projecting his thoughts outward. 


End file.
